


Vale Veneficus || Malec

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Tenebris Veneficus [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x10, Angels, Angst, Demons, Fluff, Lilith - Freeform, M/M, Season 3, Spoilers, The Owl - Freeform, Warlocks, alternate!ending, edom, magnus making deals, saveshadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Magnus makes sure Alec is alright before he visits Asmodeus.





	Vale Veneficus || Malec

 

 

_"If you are not back within half a day you will feel unimaginable pain for every second you are away from Edom. Remember your promise son, I'll be expecting you soon."_

 

 

Magnus' thumb dragged lovingly over his boyfriend's knuckles as he watched the stuttering breath of his chest. Alec had improved significantly once Catarina had set to work. Magnus had been too drained from curing Jace of the Owl - not that that stopped him from using every ounce of strength he had to sustain Alec until Catarina arrived and scolded him. Now Alec was recovering in the institute's infirmery.

Despite the calm he felt from the relief, the worry and anxiety wouldn't leave Magnus' heart as he remembered seeing Alec lying there, arrow seconds away from ending his life. Magnus remembered the coldness he felt at the thought of his Shadowhunter being gone. He loved his nephilim with everything he had. Before he could think, he called out and slammed the Owl with his father's dark magic.

He'd ran to Alec first, not caring if he'd failed with Jace. His Alexander was hurt - possibly dying. He could taste his own fear as he took Alec's limp hand and prayed he wasn't too late. Then Alec had made a joke about his appearance and Magnus had never felt such relief. He gave a strained smile and clutched his boyfriend tight. He hadn't let go of his hand once, not even when Catarina tried to pry him away.

Magnus snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed Alec stir.

"Easy." Alec smiled and coughed a little.

Only then did Magnus realise the tight and shaking grip he had on his nephilim's hand. His grip loosened immediately but he didn't let go. He wasn't ready yet.

"Apologies Darling." Magnus breathed, half smile taking over his lips as Alec re-animated. "I didn't realise."

"Hey." Alec spoke softly and used his free hand to reach over and clasp Magnus' in a firmer hold. He winced; the arm was still tender considering it had been broken only a couple of hours ago. "I'm alright." He reassured with a soft gaze. Magnus smiled back although he felt it was more of a grimace. The thought of him being too late and Alec dying was still rattling about his mind. There was a moment of silence as they breathed each other in, revelling in the fact that they were both there.

"It worked." Alec broke the silence. Magnus looked up to see his Shadowhunter exhausted but content.

The warlock swallowed and squeezed Alec's palm.

"It did. Your parabatai is once again free to terrorise the streets of New York."

Alec chuckled, ignoring the spiked of pain. He removed one hand from Magnus but kept the other snug in his palm. They both weren't ready to let go just yet.

"And the others?"

"Simon managed to banish Lilith back to Edom ... but not before the demon spawn was resurrected. Jonathan disappeared ... probably off to find that witch. Clary is with Jace and Simon, it seems there is some sort of rune connecting her and her brother, so, as per usual, there's a problem for us to solve." Magnus listed off, Alec watching him fondly. "Lucien and your sister were quite the team, the mundanes that were taken over have either been destroyed or released so there's one less problem for you sweetheart. Although ... I can't imagine the paper-work is going to be any fun." Magnus sighed with disain and Alec laughed again.

Magnus grinned. He loved his Alexander's smile. He couldn't help himself as he leant forward and stole a kiss from the nephilim's lips. Alec let out a surprised little 'mph' before reaching up and threading his fingers through raven locks. They kissed slowly at first, savouring each other. However, Magnus knew how he and Alec could get - Alec was already licking at the his lips, fingers tightening in his hair and making Magnus groan and shiver. His boyfriend was perfect.

Magnus wanted to stay in that moment forever but a cold feeling washed over him as he felt a tug in his chest. His heart clenched and with one final peck, Magnus pulled away. Alec tried to follow but grunted and fell back against the pillows, his breathing laboured. Clearly there was still a bit of recovering to do.

"I wasn't finished." Alec breathed, look smouldering. Magnus licked his lips, briefly debating a second round before he shook the sense back into his mind. Alec always made him forget his surroundings - his nephilim was the only worthwhile thing in any room.

"I know you weren't Angel." Magnus smirked. "But I don't think you're quite recovered enough for such rough activities." He hummed, reaching out and soothing Alec's messy hair.

"I'm always well enough for things with you." Alec tried again, pushing into his boyfriend's hand. Magnus' heart stuttered at the doe eyes that stared up at him. He really loved this man too much.

"Alexander." Magnus chastised, no heat behind his words whatsoever. Alec grinned before relaxing back into the infirmary bed.

"Alright." Alec sighed and brought their clasped hands to his mouth where he kissed Magnus' knuckles. "This is enough."

This boy was going to give Magnus a heart attack. He determinedly ignored the more insistent tugging in his being as he let the warmth of the moment fill his being. He would do anything for Alexander ...

"What about you?"

Magnus frowned. "Me?"

"Are you alright?"

Magnus smiled. "Oh don't worry about me Angel, I'm not hurt."

Alec's brows furrowed. "I'm glad ... but I was referring to your meeting with your father."

Magnus felt his heart sink.

"You were able to get Jace back, so clearly Asmodeus helped give you power. What did he say? What did he want from you?" Alec asked seriously, eyes piercing through Magnus. There was a pause as Magnus' mind whirred through the appropriate responses, but as he opened his mouth to reassure his boyfriend, the door noisily swung open. Magnus had never before been grateful for Alec's brother's sense of timing.

"Alec!" Jace exclaimed with a grin, others piling into the room behind him.

"Jace." Alec breathed with a smile. The relief at having his parabatai back filled him once again.

"Feeling better big brother?" Isabelle grinned, plopping down at the foot of Alec's bed.

Alec snorted. "Please. Jace can never do enough damage." He played off, trying to take some of the seriousness out of the room.

"Hey!" Jace said half-heartedly, although he didn't retaliate. Everyone could see the lingering guilt in his eyes. His parabatai gave Jace's wrist a reassuring pat. Clary and Simon smiled to themselves, letting the Lightwood siblings have a moment. As Alec, Isabelle and Jace chattered quietly between themselves, Alec didn't let go of Magnus' hand once. Magnus could feel the comforting squeeze here and there, as if reassuring both of them of the other's presence. They still weren't ready to let go.

But he had to.

"... You should have seen Lilith's face." Jace smirked, Clary tucked into his side. Magnus observed his friends, remembering their faces. Remembering everything they've been through in the last couple of months. He did not expect to be swept up by a bunch of Shadowhunters. However he couldn't have been happier to have met them as they led him to Alec. He didn't know his heart could feel so full after feeling so empty for so many centuries. He felt blessed that he could have such a feeling - if only for a short while.

"And I wanted to thank you Magnus." Jace cut through the warlock's thoughts. The warlock raised an eyebrow at the boy's sheepish look. "You got me free from that prison. Thank you."

Magnus was touched at the nephilim's rare show of appreciation. "Don't sweat it blondie. I'm sure thanking others will pop a blood vessel." Alec laughed at the unimpressed look on Jace's face. Magnus revelled in the happy atmosphere for just a few more seconds before he felt the tugging in his chest start to burn.

Time's up.

"Well." Magnus announced, drawing the other's attention. "If you troublemakers will excuse me, I have to go talk to Catarina. Need to make sure this one's fully recovered." Magnus smiled at Alec, grip tightening on his boyfriend's hand for a moment. Alec frowned a little, he didn't look happy about Magnus leaving. The warlock guessed it was to do with their unfinished conversation.

"I won't be long."

The lie tasted sour in his mouth. With one last kiss to Alec's knuckles, he let go.

~

Alec stared at the clock. Magnus had been gone for hours. He'd gotten a little sleep in-between as his body was still exhausted but he was restless. The others had come back to eat dinner with him and discuss what was happening at the institute in the in-between. His mother had even come to see how he was.

Why wasn't Magnus back yet?

Alec couldn't help the sinking feeling in his chest. He  _knew_ something wasn't completely right with his warlock. He was hiding something. He never told Alec what Asmodeus wanted and now Alec was worrying. Magnus hadn't answered any of his texts and the stress was starting to crawl up his throat and show on his face clear as day.

"I'm sure he's fine Alec." Isabelle said, able to read her brother like an open book.

"Dramatic as always." Maryse joked good-naturedly but Alec didn't smile. His hand felt cold where it had been so warm in Magnus' grasp earlier.

_'Magnus where are you?'_

Alec swallowed the nerves in his chest and grabbed his phone, heart sinking when he once again so no new messages. He thumbed through his contacts before dialling Catarina's number. After a few rings the warlock picked up.

"Hi Catarina, it's Alec. I was wondering if Magnus was still with you?"


End file.
